I Will Always Be Yours
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: Everything began with a kiss…everything ended with a goodbye. A yearn for a touch, a need for the warmth… Lurking in the shadows stood the boy from the past, standing before you is a man. “Peter?” The glitter in his eyes were gone… “Has it bee
1. Memories

            I've been reading this great story of Peter Pan…even though it came from the mind of dare I say "Very talented writer." I just can't wait. Every since I saw the movie, I didn't like the ending. I never liked the ending and when Disney came out with Peter Pan II, it simply just got on my nerves! So I'm taking things and turning them my way ^_^ I hope you all enjoy. Here goes nothing ^_~

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Peter Pan…although I wish I did. 

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

I Will Always Be Yours 

Prologue- **_Memories_**

……………………………

            The fire flickered in the essence of the nothingness, there seated perfectly still was a boy… The night engulfed him in the shadows of melancholy. His tears drenched upon his pale face. The glowing light lit up a small corner, while everything else stood in darkness. 

His heart… 

            It had been years since his trip back to that town, back to that window, back to Wendy. His Wendy… A small smile crept up to his lips, his hair limp but as wondrous as ever. Blonde, black, brown were swirled together to make a perfect Peter—

            He promise to come back, but just to hear her stories. When was the last time he got to hold her? To protect her? The boys were gone, and he nothing left. The silence was deafening. All he had were memories…memories about Wendy. His dear, dear Wendy. 

_Can I come back?_

_To hold you in my arms again…_

_To laugh with you?_

**_(Flashback) _**

            He had taken her to that fairy tree, a place where he wouldn't have shown just anyone, but this Wendy. She was different. She gave him a feeling…a strange feeling—

            Wendy walked; her eyes darted around until they landed on Peter. His eyes were looking ahead, as his hand tugged her along. Pools of light blue stared at him in such a loving way, but to this boy he knew nothing of love. Of relationships, of feelings… She wanted to ask; in fact she longed to ask. Through the darkness she felt him. She felt his warmth slowly escaping and somehow warming her. She wanted so many things—so many things that Peter didn't understand. 

            Stars fell. She wasn't alone anymore but instead was in arms of her beloved Peter. His warm eyes never left her, as his hand entwined in hers. They were flying in the mist of the stars. Dancing in air, as the fire grows warmer, lighter… 

**_(End of Flashback)_**

            His hand stayed clenched within his lap. The bitter cold had no effect, as his feet began to dangle above the floor…his eyes lit up in such a way that it could make your heart melt—

            Through his mind ran a single thought—

"Will that thimble always be mine?"

            It was a kiss that began everything…but then one fine day they left him. His lips still held her, still longed for her—for yet another kiss. 

……………………………….

Well that's the prologue ^_^ I do hope that you all enjoy! It's short but the chapters are much, much longer! Review please!

Next Chapter- **_No Longer a Boy_**

**_Summary_**- He wanted to find these feelings that Wendy talked of. He wanted to know why she couldn't have stayed with him… He wanted to know 'if'— Wendy changed him and only _now_, is when Peter realizes.

**_A/N_**- I write mostly for the enjoyment of others as well as myself. So if you like it, then please tell me. I'm just your average fourteen-year-old girl daydreaming. So review! I love reading feedbacks ^_^ Questions, comments as well as flames are all welcome, but please not too harsh. 

Ja Ne ^_^

* Star * 


	2. No Longer a Boy

            I don't updated as much as most authors here at this Peter Pan fic thingy, but I'm sure my efforts are good. I try. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading them, and it just inspires me to write! So here I am, writing! And here it is…done…well at least chapter 1. Read on! And thanks ^_^

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Peter Pan…but I have some ideas if I did. * wink *

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

I Will Always Be Yours

Chapter One- **_No Longer a Boy_**

**_Summary_**- He wanted to find these feelings that Wendy talked of. He wanted to know why she couldn't have stayed with him… He wanted to know 'if'— Wendy changed him and only _now_, is when Peter realizes.

……………….

            His lips trailing down her body…the sounds of moans escapes to the air. 

_Can you feel it?_

            His muscular arms wrapped protectively around your bare waist. Wet, sensuous lips traveling—everywhere. His blonde strands falling, gently covering those pools of jade, but in this light that came from the moon leaking through the shy glass. Wending, setting the gaze upon the couple on the white sheets.

_Can you see it?  _

            Eyes filled with love, mixed in with lust. Content at where they are, fulfilled that everything has been done. Claimed—

            Her light chestnut strands laid untouched, neatly flowing and spreading on her pillow. Eyes of satisfaction glowed through the darkness, a clam yet alluring blue. A smile crept to his face as he snuggled his head in the crank of her neck. His nostrils flared with her scent. Her sweet scent of lilacs traveled into his mind, edging her image into his soul. 

_Can you taste it?_

            His lips found the way up to hers. Supple…waiting to be touched. Gracing his fingers across her lips sent a shock throughout his body. Her tongue licked the tips of his fingers, making him shiver ever so gently. Finally he lowered himself down, pressing those duos upon hers. 

            A **_kiss_**—

            The haunting voices appeared through Peters mind as he flew. Each time that voice arose it made him shake, made him stumble. His hand grabbed his head painfully as he crashed into the ground. Beating the earth below. 

"Why!"

            His voice cracked as he yelled out his simple question. His heart ached, his body was in pain, and his head was throbbing. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't she leave him alone!? Why didn't he let her image fade!? All these questions that he wanted answered…

            His breathing became shallow as he collapsed on the soft earth. The thin grass blades soothed him in a way. 

'She can't hear you' 

            His eyes became bare and blank—

'She can't see you' 

            His breathing became rapid—

'She's forgotten all about you' 

            Hook's words repeated themselves in his mind. For first time in years, Peter gave in. He lost hope—Hook was right. So there he laid, alone in the darkness, alone in his heart. 

He was no longer the Peter Pan that everyone knows and loves. He was no longer a child that knew nothing of life but his own. He no longer saw the life in everything and everyone. He was no longer himself—

            Small murmurs were heard under the covers. Brown strands peeking through…breathing of distress. The form of a body creased through the thin white layer. You could see her curves running from her small ankles to those mounds of flesh. Her small delicate hands tangled in the mist of her hair. Tossing and turning through the night caused her body to mingle in within the sheets. A sudden jolt sent a certain girl to awaken in a rush. Each breath she took sent a pain to her heart. "Peter?" she gasped out. 

"It was just a dream" she chanted.

            Pulling her knees to her chest Wendy murmured her worry. She was afraid, and this room didn't make things any better. It was plain and bare, neat and clean…to put it simply she didn't like it. She didn't want it, but this was her life now. This was who she was becoming—a lady. 

            Her gently rocking caused the white comforter to slowly fall from her grasp reveling her shaking body. It was night out, not a single sound could be heard throughout the house. Everyone was asleep, everyone that is except her. Tears threatened to fall, as her thoughts took over. 

"It couldn't be true" she whispered out.

            She missed him terribly, and these nightmares just made things worst. Without thinking her fingers traveled to her lips and stayed in that one motion. The memory of her kiss. Her very first kiss…a small smile pulled at the ends of her lips as her body lulled. A gentle sigh escaped, heating her fingers. 

"Peter…"

            Her voice was no longer in distress but longing? She had asked him of feelings, which he knew nothing of. Peter, her sweet innocent Peter. That thought sent her through a fit of giggles. The sweet, bitter sound of laughter. He knew nothing of feelings, of love, of emotions, of true happiness, because all he wanted was to stay a boy. She had to respect that no matter how much she hated the fact.

            Deep within her she knew what she wanted. A dream, a fantasy that will never become reality—

            Morning's light seeped through the curtains and landed on a peacefully sleeping Wendy Darling. She finally fell into slumber after the longest time—the longest. The chatter that transpired through her door fluttered to her ears. Moaning so slightly as the sun glared upon her sleepy eyes. Hulling herself up, her eyes traveled to the window. A morning routine—just in case… 

            A sad look appeared in her eyes as she found that nothing was there. Nothing…normal. A girl at vile age of eighteen—it hurt her to think what was to come. Shaking her brown head gently her attention turn towards the laughter and chatter in the hall. Her father was screaming, or rather lecturing the boys on their room. She couldn't be there to defend her brothers, heck she couldn't defend herself! Funny how when one grows all confidence is lost—

"I wonder if you think of me?"

            She wasn't really asking anyone but herself, didn't care if anyone heard. If only life could be like dreams, where everything and _everyone_ you ever wanted will open up their arms to greet you. Where they're such a thing as love and undying emotions… 

"Pity dreams Wendy"

            Startled her eyes rose to meet none other then John. The dashing young fellow stood leaning quietly on the frame of the doorway. His eyes were coated with what looked like tears. 

"It's not like a man to cry" he stated bitterly. 

            His glasses were off reveling those tempting pools. His face grimace as his father's voice called from the end of the hall. Ignoring that voice he enter and slammed the door shut. His body blocked the door as Wendy attempted to answer 'father'. His thin body towered over Wendy's, but he looked so kind and gentle as he stared into his older sister eyes. 

"What is it?"

            A scowl appeared on his face as he told her…everything. 

            It was one surprise after another, and none good at least that was what Wendy thought—

            He couldn't fly…Peter couldn't believe it! There he was, in the air one minute, and the ground the next. Pulling himself from the ground for the umpteenth time was tiring his body. Scratches and burses appeared all over, but he was determine. 

"Come on…" he mutter out.

            Think happy thoughts, that's the only the only way to fly. With help of fairy dust of course, but happy thoughts—happy. He needed something happy.

            In his mind images flashed—

            _'Tink's gentle ring. Her fluttering wings, her kind smile…'_

            His feet rose as he continued.

            _'The games he played, the fun he had.'_

            He was up…

            _'Hook's beating, the look of defeat. His own laughter ringing through his ears'_

            He was off…

            _'The lost boys—'_

            His eyes shot open as he felt himself stumble once more.

            _'Wendy—'_

            He fell… 

            No one was there to help him, no one was there to care. Was it possible that Hook was right. His future was set up for him, to be alone. Why couldn't he forget—why couldn't he move on?

            Wincing slightly from the pain, Peter pulled himself up. The tree supported his weight as he cursed the fact of his memory. _His _memory—not Wendy's.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_I never meant to love you,_

_I never meant to hurt you…_

_So tell me what to do,_

_To make the pain go away—_

…………………………………….

Well there you have it…done. Like it? Please do tell me. I think I like it! I do! Review! Go on push that button, you know you want to. Come on…please? 

Next Chapter- **_A Storm's Way_**

**_Summary_**- He's back, and different. The heavens play such a foul game upon the hearts below. When a person needs someone, they appear… but only for a  glimpsing moment. Wendy believes that Peter is near, and from that moment it plays into reality…

**_A/N_**- There it is! Did you enjoy, like, consider… Review! Tell me what you think? Needs improvement? I know that I'm not the best at grammar and such, but hey I try. Review! Push that button and tell me what you think ^_^

Ja Ne!

* Star * 


End file.
